<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The M in MSBY stands for Matchmaking (and the S stands for Soulmates) by That_Crack_Shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489369">The M in MSBY stands for Matchmaking (and the S stands for Soulmates)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crack_Shipper/pseuds/That_Crack_Shipper'>That_Crack_Shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Loveable idiots, Multi, Soulmates, but still very much idiots, they're all idiots, volleyball idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Crack_Shipper/pseuds/That_Crack_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where you feel your soulmates pain and you get to see their current best and worst moments, four people have conflicting visions and feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>499</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finding Out About Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was sitting impatiently in the classroom, waiting for the bell to ring for the last period of the year, "Alright class dismissed," the teacher said.</p><p>"But we still have five minutes," the teacher's pet said.</p><p>"I know, but your final homeroom this year is one of the most important ones you'll ever have. Hence I'm letting you out early," everyone ran out of the classroom and lined up.</p><p>"Look at all of you, you all seem so young," their homeroom teacher said, "Some of you haven't even turned nine yet. However, we still have to prepare you for one of the biggest changes in your life," some students groaned, whilst some were excited, "As some of you appear to know, I'm talking about soulmates," Bokuto sat up, surely that was only in films and the like, "We all know, every year the percentage of a true match is decreasing. At the moment it's a 56% chance that two soulmates will stay together for life, yet humans have not evolved past soulmates. For those unaware, a soulmate is the person that fate deems the best match for you - it does not mean that they are the only person you can love or will love, it is merely what fate thinks. Next year is the year you'll all turn ten. Ten's a big year for soulmates. The week before your tenth birthday you may feel sick, but this is down to the soulmate organs growing in, yes Bokuto-kun?"</p><p>"What do you mean by organs? Like is my body gonna produce new organs?" Bokuto asked curiously.</p><p>"Exactly," most the class turned silent, "Some like to call it the fifth chamber of the heart. The soul organ, as it is best known, will begin to grow next to your heart. This allows your body to sync up with your soulmates, and as a result you'll be able to experience their best and worst moments with them after your tenth birthday. Then when you turn sixteen your second soulmate organ will grown in. The pain organ, as it is best know, will begin to grow throughout the year becoming a new part of your nervous system, how empathetic you are will effect the rate of its growth. It allows you to feel some of the pain that your soulmate does,"</p><p>"But who would want that?" someone asked.</p><p>"No-one really," the homeroom teacher answered, "But it brings you closer. You'll learn more about this in your final year of junior high so don't worry about it. There is one more organ that everyone will receive but you are not old enough to understand it yet. Back to the soul organ. Whilst it most likely make you feel sick for a week, it is not that bad. It will take some getting used to sharing moments with your soulmate, but we are here to help. However it's up to you to decide if you want to pursue the discovery of who your soulmate is, and we won't offer any help in finding them. If you ever need to talk about what you are seeing, for example if you see something disturbing, we are here, every teacher can help you. Any questions?" someone raised their hand.</p><p>"Say you have this really messed up person as your soulmate, and their best moment comes from committing a crime, do you become an accomplice?" someone asked.</p><p>"No, and in a case like that I would urge you to talk to either your parents or a member of staff here, and nine times out of ten we'll tell you to go to the police as well. Any other questions?" no-one else had any questions, "Well that's all I needed to say, the closing ceremony was already this morning so I'll dismiss you early, enjoy spring break and I'll see you next year,"</p><p>On his way home that day Bokuto bought a notebook so he could write about all the things he'd learn about his soulmate, he couldn't wait.</p><hr/><p>Atsumu had grown up in the world of soulmates, his parents were soulmates, all their friends were soulmates, his grandparents (on both sides) were soulmates, his aunts and uncles were soulmates, everyone he knew that was an adult was in a relationship with their soulmate, and so both he had his twin brother, Osamu, had also grown up in the world of soulmates, learning about them ever since they could comprehend the idea. And so Atsumu didn't bother to listen to all the lectures and homerooms about soulmates, because he knew it all. At the age of ten he'd get their current best and worst memories, which would be updated along the way. Then when he turned sixteen he'd experience their pain too, not that he was looking forward to that part. The one thing he didn't know was the organ that grew in when you turned eighteen, but his family had yet to tell him that and whenever he asked people either gave him a disgusted look, asked who told him to ask, or said that he wasn't old enough to understand yet, "I bet my soulmate is gonna be cooler than yours Samu," Atsumu teased his twin.</p><p>"Yeah right. I already feel sorry for them, getting you as their soulmate," Osamu retaliated, "Whenever they first meet you that'll become their current worst memory,"</p><p>"Samu! I'm not that bad!"</p><p>"Liar,"</p><p>"Am not,"</p><p>"Are so,"</p><p>"Am not!"</p><p>"Are so and I can't be bothered to argue with you," Osamu got up and left.</p><p>"Wait for me Samu!" Atsumu ran after Osamu.</p><hr/><p>Sakusa had grown up blissfully unaware of what soulmates were, until his oldest sister became of age to learn about soulmates, and so unfortunately Sakusa had to learn about soulmates at the age of four. His older brother (five years older than Sakusa), would often hit Sakusa's oldest sister when annoyed at her, she would retaliate by saying that he had just hit some innocent stranger as well due to the pain organ, an argument which Sakusa didn't agree with mainly because they had no idea of knowing how old his sister's soulmate was and for all they know their pain organ may have not grown in yet. </p><p>However the problem of having siblings drastically older than yourself is that once they reached the different development ages, they go through their organ growth. And so Sakusa had to hear all sorts of groaning and other pain noises that would traumatise any young child, as well as learning about everything early and being forced to hear all of his siblings shared memories.</p><p>Sakusa quickly decided that being the youngest of four was worse than being the oldest of four, because he had to watch his siblings go through it first and learn everything too early in his opinion. Plus he had to deal with six years of listening about his older siblings memories until he would even get his first, and so Sakusa became impatient in waiting for his first memories, although he never showed it.</p><p>The benefit of having three siblings go through the process before Sakusa did, was that he was well prepared for what it would be like when it eventually would be his turn.</p><hr/><p>Hinata didn't know about soulmates until someone said that their parents were soulmates one break time, that evening Hinata bombarded his mother with questions about soulmates, "What do you think mine will be like?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"I don't know Shouyou," his mother sighed in reply.</p><p>"I bet they'll be epic! I can't wait to meet them and get to know everything there is to know about them!"</p><p>"Shouyou, don't be too forceful on them. And remember, you don't need to fall in love with your soulmate, you can love whoever you want. You may even find that you and your soulmate will prefer to have a platonic relationship,"</p><p>"I know! But I still can't wait to find out who they are, it'd be funny if we were best friends and then we figured it out,"</p><p>"That would be funny. Now go and get ready for bed,"</p><p>"Yes Mum!" Hinata ran off to brush his teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Best and Worst Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto excitedly got up on his tenth birthday, wondering what information he would get about his soulmate from two of their memories. </p><p>The best memory was of a volleyball camp, instantly Bokuto smiled about the common interest and quickly wrote down "Plays volleyball - like me" he then looked in more detail, "Wants to play setter," and "Just started" he added. Finally he looked around and saw a calendar on the wall "Just started this summer" soon the memory ended, Bokuto knew that it was possible to view the memory again, but it took effort and you needed to know how, and so he waited for the worst memory to come up.</p><p>The worst memory was bout a crowded room and how the germs were being spread in there, Bokuto wrote down two more things, "Hates crowds" and "Germaphobe".</p><p>"Hmm, so my soulmate is a germaphobic setter who just started playing volleyball and hates crowds," Bokuto said aloud, "Interesting,"</p>
<hr/><p>"Samu! Samu! Get up! It's memory day!" Atsumu woke up his twin on their tenth birthday. The two sat down and prepared for whatever memories they got.</p><p>The best memory was about Atsumu's soulmate getting introduced to volleyball by their cousin, "Yes! My soulmate likes volleyball too!" Atsumu shouted, "I bet yers doesn't," Atsumu continued to gloat his <em>success</em> in Osamu's face.</p><p>The worst memory was about Atsumu's soulmate on a train, they seemed to be off to the bathroom but after entering and seeing a tall, buff man ran away scared, peeing themself and getting lost in the process. Atsumu struggled to find what he could gather from that memory other than the fact that his soulmate had peed themself once.</p>
<hr/><p>"C'mon, don't you want to see your memories?" Sakusa's older sister nudged him awake.</p><p>"No," Sakusa replied, he was tired and didn't want to be woken up. Reluctantly he got up and fell back down as the memories hit him.</p><p>The best memory was of his soulmate winning a game of bulldog, nothing exceptional, and the worst memory was of his soulmate getting some yakiniku stolen from them by a bypassing bird, which Sakusa laughed at.</p><p>At first he hadn't noticed much, but he the realised that he recognised the park that the worst memory took place in. His soulmate either lived in Tokyo, or had visited there at least once.</p>
<hr/><p>Hinata woke up early on his tenth birthday, just so he could see his soulmates best and worst memories.</p><p>The best memory was of his soulmate getting a baby owl to land on their arm and somehow convincing their parents to let them keep it.</p><p>The worst memory was of his soulmate losing to their twin brother in a test, "My soulmate has a twin? So cool!" Hinata shouted, waking up the entire Hinata family household.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto was in the middle of his clean up duties, which was a stupid thing to have to do on his birthday if you ask him, when he felt a sudden bump on his wrists. One that he was oh so familiar with, "I can feel my soulmate play volleyball?" Bokuto shouted.</p><p>"Bokuto-kun, shut up," a classmate said.</p><p>"Sorry," Bokuto apologised, before gaping around as he swept the floor. </p><p>All through practise Bokuto continued to feel his soulmate receive a volleyball, at one point with their face, "Bokuto-kun, what's wrong?" Konoha asked, "You completely missed that toss, you didn't even jump," Bokuto rubbed at his face.</p><p>"My soulmate just received a volleyball with their face, it was a powerful spike I think, or just a really bad receive, because it hurts a lot" Bokuto answered, Konoha giving him a supportive pat on the back, everyone on the team understood the pseudopain that Bokuto was going through, all hoping for his sake that his soulmate got better at receiving the ball.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the side of one of Yukigaoka's gym, Hinata was getting an ice pack shoved on his face after walking onto the court of the girls team and getting a ball straight to the face, the person who accidentally hit him was now apologising lots.</p>
<hr/><p>Atsumu was about to toss the ball for Osamu, it was going to be their twin delayed spike, and it was going to be the best, especially since it was their birthday as well. However just as Atsumu went to toss the ball, he winced in pain, missing the ball causing it to fall on Inarizaki's side of the court, "What's yer problem Tsumu?" Osamu snapped at him.</p><p>"Sorry Samu, it felt like someone just cut into ma finger," Atsumu replied.</p><p>"Pseudopain from yer soulmate," Osamu told him, "Ignore it, unless yer finger is actually bleedin', then yer fine," Atsumu looked down at his finger, and it was perfectly fine.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at Bokuto's house he was busy quickly making a bento box for his lunch, fully aware that he was running very late for his tournament. All of a sudden Bokuto chopped the peppers too fast and caught his finger instead, "Shit," he cursed as he hurried to bandage up the finger.</p>
<hr/><p>Sakusa was preparing to go to bed, he was just about to tell his family that that was him calling it a day when suddenly he lifted his left leg up on impulse, "What happened Kiyoomi?" his sister laughed.</p><p>"Shut up," Sakusa glared at her, "Stupid soulmate stubbing their pinky toes of all things," Sakusa grumbled as he walked up the stairs. At least it wasn't too bad a pain. He had heard horror stories of people feeling their soulmates go through surgery and near death experiences. As long as Sakusa's soulmate kept it to stubbing toes and the occasional paper cut, Sakusa wouldn't mind it.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile at the Miya family household Osamu was busy laughing at Atsumu, "Ya stubbed yer toe on the most obvious thing in the house!" Osamu laughed.</p><p>"Shut up Samu!" Atsumu replied as he shook his foot, "Stubbin' yer toe hurts ya know!"</p>
<hr/><p>Hinata was in the middle of practise about to try and receive Kageyama's killer serve when he got distracted by a sharp pain at his waist, immediately he wailed, "Is my soulmate on their period?" and then Kageyama's serve hit him right in the balls, "Sorry soulmate," Hinata winced.</p><p>"Dumbass! Pay attention!" Kageyama shouted at him.</p><p>"Shimizu-san!" Hinata crawled over to them, "How bad are period cramps? And how long do they last? Wait... It's gone! Never mind!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bokuto-san, what's the problem?" Akaashi asked Bokuto as he winced.</p><p>"My soulmate... Just got... A volleyball to the... Balls," Bokuto whined.</p><p>"Ah," Akaashi nodded in understanding.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the corridors of Itachiyama Komori thought that it would be a good idea to taser* his cousin, Sakusa turned around and glared at him. Komori awkwardly laughed before running away. Sakusa caught up to him and slapped him across the face, "Fair play," Komori replied.</p><p> </p><p>*"tasering" for those unaware is when you take your two pointing fingers and jab someone at the waist, it's apparently painful but it just tiggles me; Komori did not bring an actual taser to school</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Noticing the Contradictions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa wasn't celebrating his team's victory of the Tokyo round of summer inter high, instead he was staring at the members of Fukurodani, one of them being his soulmate due to him getting yet another "worst" memory of Fukurodani losing to Itachiyama, how each time seemed to be worse than the last baffled Sakusa, but he didn't let it bother him. What had thrown him off the prior day was how he also saw his soulmate beat a team called "Date Tech" making that the soulmate's current best memory. Sakusa assumed that said soulmate hadn't won the match after that as he received no further memories. As far as Sakusa was aware, "Date Tech" was not a team from Tokyo, a quick bit of research later and he learnt that they were a team from Miyagi. </p><p>The contradicting evidence lead Sakusa to one conclusion, he had two soulmates. To have multiple soulmates wasn't unheard of, it just wasn't that common either. Both seemed to play volleyball though, although Sakusa highly doubted that the Miyagi soulmate would ever make it to nationals, seeing as he would have to beat Shiratorizawa and Ushijima. That was another thing that Sakusa had learnt, both his soulmates were also male. Sakusa finally decided to get a notebook to write down all the information that he had on both of his soulmates.</p><p>The Tokyo soulmate was a year older than Sakusa and went to Fukurodani, however most of their team was made up of third years and so it still left five people that it could be.</p><p>The Miyagi soulmate was a year younger than Sakusa and seemed to have a strange friendship/rivalry with their fellow first year and setter, Kageyama. Both played on the same team and seemed to have a freak quick. Whilst Sakusa was sure there was some sort of story there, it most likely came in the form of that soulmate's worst memories, which the Tokyo soulmate would have.</p><p>Sakusa sighed, at least he had the name of a friend for one of his soulmates.</p>
<hr/><p>Atsumu had just lost to Itachiyama in the summer inter high finals, and it sucked. However the icing on the annoyance cake was the fact that his soulmate had replaced their current best memory with winning inter high, which further annoyed Atsumu. How was he supposed to beat Itachiyama the next time they played if he was distracted by one of them. Then Atsumu remembered something else that bothered him. Whilst he had received no best memory of the prefecture rounds, he had received a worst memory. </p><p>The worst memory included his soulmate loosing to a team called Aoba Johsai in the third round of their tournament. Atsumu felt for his soulmate and wanted to arrange a practise match against this team and beat them for his soulmate, however after a bit of research, he discovered the team was from Miyagi which was too far away for a practise match. </p><p>So this didn't make sense. How could his soulmate both play on Itachiyama, a team from Tokyo, and some random team from Miyagi? It just wasn't possible, unless... Was it possible that Atsumu had multiple soulmates?</p>
<hr/><p>Hinata was busy studying with Kageyama when he suddenly got a new worst memory, "Kageyama-kun! My soulmate is super duper good at volleyball!" Hinata shouted, "His team came second in summer inter high!"</p><p>"Yeah right," Kageyama rolled his eye, "BOKE! Study, we need to make it to the training camp,"</p><p>"I know!" Hinata sighed as he tried to study again, but the excitement of having such a talented player as his soulmate was buzzing through him.</p><p>That excitement turned to confusion as he got a new best memory on said training camp. It was about him actually. Which lead Hinata to find out that Bokuto was his soulmate, or at least he thought he was, "Bokuto-san?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Yeah?" Bokuto replied.</p><p>"Did you come second in inter high, the nationals, not the prefecture rounds?" </p><p>"No, although Fukurodani made the top eight!"</p><p>"And Bokuto-san barely missed out on a top three aces spot," Akaashi added.</p><p>"Wow! That's so cool Bokuto-san!" Hinata shouted. Later that night he let the confusion sink in. Without a doubt, it was Bokuto who taught him how to do a feint, and Bokuto who was proud of Hinata being able to pull it off and being called Hinata's favourite teacher. But also without a doubt, Hinata's soulmate lost to Itachiyama in the summer inter high finals and also had a twin. Something didn't add up here, "Daichi-san," Hinata approached his team's captain.</p><p>"Yes Hinata-kun," Sawamura replied.</p><p>"Do you know what team came second in the inter high nationals?"</p><p>"Inarizaki I believe," Hinata stared at him, he had a soulmate from Fukurodani <em>and </em>a soulmate from Inarizaki.</p><p>"Do Inarizaki have twins on their team?"</p><p>"Yes, the Miya twins I believe,"</p><p>"O-okay,"</p><p>"I'm surprised you didn't know who the Miya twins are Hinata-kun, they're a household name you know,"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>"Wow," Hinata quickly ran away, he had a famous volleyball player as one of his soulmates and a top five ace and mentor as his other.</p>
<hr/><p>Bokuto had done some research on who his soulmate could be, but so far he couldn't find a germaphobic setter in both the girls and boys volleyball leagues. He was about to give up when he received a new best memory, one that introduced his soulmate's twin brother. One who Bokuto recognised, Miya Osamu, "But I wasn't aware that Atsumu-kun was a germaphobe," Bokuto said aloud, and then Bokuto remembered one of the worst memories, "But if I saw my soulmate in that, then it wasn't my soulmate who was there. Then I have <em>two</em> soulmates, and one of them seems to hate the other. Wow, sounds like it's some prime time TV drama,"</p><p>Bokuto knew one of his soulmates, but not the other. But then that raised the question, which one couldn't receive a volleyball? It couldn't be Atsumu because by the time this was happening, Atsumu would have been playing for a while. And who was the germaphobe, now that they weren't a setter that opened some more possibilities. They did have two older sisters, and older brother and a cousin, the cousin being the best high school libero, Komori Motoya. And said older brother looked an awful lot like another ace... "Miya Atsumu <em>and </em>Sakusa Kiyoomi!" Bokuto exclaimed. But once again, by the time Bokuto's pain organ grew in, Sakusa would be experienced enough not to receive the ball with his face or balls, "A third soulmate?" Bokuto came to the only other logical conclusion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Making the Connections</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto made a new section of his soulmate notebook. In it he wrote, "Miya Atsumu - best; Sakusa Kiyoomi - worst; ??? - pain, also can't receive a volleyball but is trying" of course the third, unknown soulmate would be the hardest to find, because he only felt their pain, he didn't get to share memories... Unless, they saw some of his memories, "Who sees my memories? Do we each get a different part of each other? What should I call the three?" Bokuto sighed.</p><p>"What's the matter Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked.</p><p>"Mysterious third soulmate," Bokuto explained, before showing Akaashi the new progress he had made on identifying his soulmates.</p><p>"I think the other two both see the third one's memories. If you could find a way of getting in touch with one of them and ask them if they know who the third one is," </p><p>"But how do I know if they know that I'm their soulmate?"</p><p>"I don't know, maybe just be open,"</p><p>"Yeah! You're the best Akaashi!"</p><hr/><p>Atsumu sighed, he was still nowhere near finding out who his two soulmates were, and knowing his luck they probably knew each other already and he was the one being left behind. Still, the two mysterious soulmates would have to wait, Atsumu had the All Inclusive Camp to attend. </p><p>At the camp Atsumu took interest in a particular setter, not just because he was a good setter, although definitely a goody two shoes, but because he had seen this setter so much is one of his soulmate's many worst memories. Kageyama Tobio, if he remembered correctly. Kageyama Tobio, who insulted his soulmate once and became his soulmates greatest rival, only for the two to become teammates. The most recent worst memory was of his soulmate not getting invited to play on a camp, but Kageyama did and Tsukishima, another nuisance in his soulmate's life, got invited to a different camp, "Oi Kageyama-kun,"</p><p>"Yes Atsumu-san?" Kageyama looked at him, the two were meant to be stretching out after the day.</p><p>"First year dude on yer team, old rival of yers, didn't get invited on the camp - name,"</p><p>"Hinata Shouyou?"</p><p>"Thanks," Atsumu walked away, he had a name.</p><p>"Wait Atsumu-san, how did you know that?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"I'm his soulmate, duh. Well one of his soulmates, I've yet to find the other guy, but I know that he's from Itachiyama,"</p><p>"So that must be why Sakusa-san asked those questions,"</p><p>"Hold up, who? What questions?"</p><p>"Well Sakusa-san seemed to already know me and asked who I pulled of my special move with during lots of different matches, he went on to name them,"</p><p>"Dammit, makes sense as well,"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"So that's who the third guy is, thanks Kageyama-kun," Atsumu ran off to find Sakusa, who he believed had went to take an early shower before anyone else could contaminate the showers, "Omi-omi!" Atsumu called out, already decided on the nicknames he was using for his soulmates.</p><p>"What?" a very angry Sakusa asked.</p><p>"I'm yer fellow soulmate, along with Shoukkun of course," </p><p>"Not possible,"</p><p>"Is so, I get yer best memories and Shoukkun's worst memories. Probably get both of yer pain,"</p><p>"But my other soulmate is from Fukurodani, not Inarizaki,"</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"A third soulmate," the two said at the same time.</p><hr/><p>Sakusa reluctantly sat down with Atsumu to go over what they knew, it wasn't like he had a choice. Ever since Atsumu figured it out, he wouldn't leave Sakusa alone, or give him a real name, "Hm, so I get yer best memories and Shoukkun's worst memories. Which must mean that I get Fukurodani guy's pain," Atsumu said.</p><p>"And if I get Hinata-kun's best memories, the unknown one's worst memories, then that means that I get your pain. So you're the idiot who keeps stubbing his toe," Sakusa speculated</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"So Hinata-kun and the unknown person, between them, must have both your best and worst memories, my worst memories and pain; whilst the unknown one get's Hinata-kun's pain, and Hinata-kun get's their best memories,"</p><p>"Yeah. Maybe if we talk to Shoukkun, we can figure out who the fourth guy is,"</p><p>"Yeah,"</p><hr/><p>Hinata was preparing for his second match of nationals, against Inarizaki, if he won then he would probably get a worst memory from one of the Miya twins, but if he lost, then one of the Miya twins could get his worst memory, unless they got his best memories, in which he'd just be rubbing salt in the wound if he won.</p><p> </p><p>"Omi-omi!" Atsumu greeted Sakusa that morning, "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"</p><p>"What?" Sakusa glared at him.</p><p>"No need to be so mean Omi-omi! I'm up against Shoukkun today! Which means that after the match I can talk to him, and we'll be closer to figurin' out who the fourth soulmate is!"</p><p>"That's great," </p><p>"I knew ya'd be happy Omi-omi!"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata brushed off any stray thoughts that he could have, and prepared himself for the match, it was more important that he win than anything else. In the end, Karasuno did win, and as expected he got another worst memory, "Let's go Hinata-kun! Boke!" Kageyama shouted at him.</p><p>"I know! I know! Bleh!" Hinata stuck his tongue out, "I can't wait to see Bokuto-san's match, maybe we'll get to see Nekoma play too,"</p><p> </p><p>"Nekoma, Karasuno's rivals. Hinata-kun always gets a new best memory after playing them," Sakusa informed Atsumu.</p><p>"Well I only get his worst, so how would I know that!" Atsumu shouted back, "I suppose ya got to experience his euphoria after that match,"</p><p>"That's a long word for you," Atsumu replied by slapping Sakusa.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Hinata exclaimed, as he and Kageyama walked to where Fukurodani were playing, coincidentally they were passing Atsumu and Sakusa.</p><p>"Hurry up dumbass!" Kageyama shouted at him.</p><p>"Well don't slap me!"</p><p>"I didn't slap you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well done idiot," Sakusa grumbled at him.</p><p>"Well we did figure out who's pain Shoukkun's experiences," Atsumu replied sheepishly, "Which means that he gets the mystery guy's best memories,"</p><p>"Yes. And I suppose he gets Hinata-kun's pain. Which means that he receives my worst memories, and your best memories,"</p><p>"And that means that Shoukkun gets my worst memories and mystery guy's best memories,"</p><p>"Well,"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Run after him! He's more likely going to know that you're one of his soulmates than me being one,"</p><p>"Oh yeah," Atsumu ran after Hinata and Kageyama, which lead him to Fukurodani's match, Fukurodani being the team that Sakusa had told him their fourth soulmate played on. After the match Atsumu located Hinata again, this time he was hugging Bokuto, and excuse Atsumu for feeling a pang of jealousy, Hinata was his soulmate after all, not Bokuto's. And so Atsumu, being the jealous prick he was, grabbed a volleyball and threw it at Bokuto's head, only to feel a volleyball wack him on the back of his head. Atsumu turned around to see if it was Osamu, Ojiro or any other teammate, but no-one was there, not even a ball. Which could only mean one thing.</p><p>Atsumu ran in to join the hug, "You know too?" Bokuto asked him.</p><p>"The ball to the head did the trick," Atsumu answered, "So yer the fourth one,"</p><p>"Fourth one? You know who the fourth is. I only know about you and Sakusa-kun,"</p><p>"Well there's a reason I got jealous at ya huggin' Shoukkun,"</p><p>"Hinata-kun?"</p><p>"Yup, Omi-omi and I figured out that you got his pain,"</p><p>"So Hinata-kun's been the one that receives volleyballs with his face and balls," Atsumu laughed after learning this.</p><p>"Looks like you drew the short straw, I just have to deal with you cuttin' yer fingers at random moments. Made me muck up a toss once cause of that,"</p><p>"Atsumu-san? What're you doing here?" Hinata asked, as he opened his eyes.</p><p>"I'm yer soulmate stupid," Atsumu replied.</p><p>"Found the second one! I wasn't sure if it was your or your brother," Hinata replied.</p><p>"What about the third one?"</p><p>"I only have two," Hinata pointed to Bokuto, "And you,"</p><p>"Nu-uh, three," Atsumu corrected him, "Me, Omi-omi and Bokkun,"</p><p>"Omi-omi?"</p><p>"Shit! I left Omi-omi waiting!" Atsumu exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey I want to come!" Bokuto called out, "You coming Hinata-kun?"</p><p>"Sure?" Hinata replied, uncertain as to whether or not he should leave Kageyama behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Omi-omi!" Atsumu was the first to return, "Final one's Bokkun!"</p><p>"Wah! Sakusa-san?" Hinata asked in disbelief.</p><p>"So what now?" Sakusa asked.</p><p>"We get married!" Atsumu said.</p><p>"No," Sakusa replied.</p><p>"Omi-omi! So cold!" Atsumu pouted.</p><p>"I wonder what would happen if we... I mean, cause I have my final organ now," Bokuto said.</p><p>"Final organ? There's a third one?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"You'll learn about it next year," Sakusa explained.</p><p>"But I want to know now!" Hinata pouted.</p><p>"Well basically yer-" Atsumu began to explain before Bokuto muffled his mouth.</p><p>"Well if we aren't getting together yet, then it doesn't matter," Bokuto said loudly, as to cover Atsumu desperate attempts of explaining the final organ.</p><p>"I have a match to prepare for, bye, don't come to watch," Sakusa said as he left them.</p><p>"Joke's on you Omi-omi, I'll know if you win and Bokkun'll know if you lose," Atsumu shouted at him, "And if you hurt yourself, you'll hurt Shoukkun,"</p><p>"I should go and find Kageyama-kun, he'll be wondering where I went to," Hinata said, "But let's stay in touch! We can be platonic soulmates! At least to start with!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Bokuto shouted, "Then if we want it to, it can go beyond friendship,"</p><p>"I have three forceful idiots as soulmates, I don't get a choice," Sakusa said, agreeing to the friendship.</p><p>"Omi-omi does like us! I'll take platonic for now, I guess," Atsumu sighed, "Ya guys don't know what yer missing out on. I'm a full package deal!"</p><p>"If someone stole the package and took all of its contents out and then delivered the empty box claiming that that was the full package," Sakusa said, "Then yes, you would be a full package deal,"</p><p>"Omi-omi!" Atsumu let out a wounded noise, Sakusa tutted and went away, "So what're we doing now?"</p><p>"Teaching Hinata-kun how to receive the ball, I'm not getting anymore balls to the balls," Bokuto said.</p><p>"I actually just learnt how weeks ago!" Hinata smiled brightly.</p><p>"Well since we all have slight gaps in our shared memories, maybe we should try to catch up all of those," Atsumu suggested.</p><p>"Yeah!" the other two cheered as they ran to a bench, both dragging one arm of Atsumu's.</p><p>"Hey! I can run to ya know!" Atsumu pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Well since you suggested it, you can go first," Bokuto said to Atsumu.</p><p>"Well I get Omi-kun's best memories and Shoukkun's worst. So what gaps do I have? Hm, Shoukkun?" Atsumu said.</p><p>"Yeah?" Hinata replied.</p><p>"Did ya have to go up against that Aoba Johsai? Seijoh? Whatever their name. I mean ya might have not, but probably did," Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Yeah! And we won! It was the semi-finals this time," Hinata shouted, "Ooh! I want to go next! Atsumu-san, have you over beaten Osamu-san in a test?"</p><p>"Of course I have! How'd you know?" Atsumu replied.</p><p>"Well the first memory I ever got was about you losing to Osamu-san in a test," Hinata said, "I have another question, Bokuto-san, what did you name the baby owl you adopted?"</p><p>"Koutarou," Bokuto admitted.</p><p>"Bokkun adopted a baby owl?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Yeah!" Bokuto and Hinata answered.</p><p>"I don't really have many," Bokuto confessed, "But I do have a funny story,"</p><p>"Tell us!" Hinata squealed.</p><p>"Don't tell us! It probably involves me!" Atsumu protested, Bokuto patted his head, "Wah! That's fucking weird!"</p><p>"What? Bokuto-san patting you on the head?" Hinata asked curiously.</p><p>"Nah. But cause he has the final organ, and part of that is like feeling your touches on them sometimes, and it then effects neurons and shit, which get linked to the pain organ. So him patting me, made him feel that, which in turn made me feel that cause I get his pain, ya get me?" Atsumu tried to explain.</p><p>"So you felt him patting your head twice?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's weird," Atsumu sighed.</p><p>"Anyway! My funny story!" Bokuto announced, "So it was at the All Inclusive Camp, and I'd figured out Tsum-tsum and Sakusa-kun by that point and-"</p><p>"-Wait All Inclusive Camp this year?" Hinata asked, "Oh! I got to experience Atsumu-san trying to restrain himself from beating up Kageyama-kun,"</p><p>"Yeah, cause he's in most of yer worst memories," Atsumu protested.</p><p>"Sakusa-san would attest that he's also in most of my best memories now too," Hinata pointed out.</p><p>"Whatever, let's hear Bokkun's story," Atsumu said.</p><p>"Finally. So it was the first day I believe, in the showers," Bokuto continued.</p><p>"Did they? You know.... Did they-" Hinata asked.</p><p>"-No!" Atsumu shouted, "And I wouldn't be alive had I,"</p><p>"Anyway, Tsum-tsum told Sakusa-san that he was one of his soulmates. And I got a best and worst memory at the same time!" Bokuto laughed.</p><p>"So Atsumu-san's best, from telling Sakusa-san; and Sakusa-san's worst from discovering that one of his soulmates was Atsumu-san?" Hinata clarified.</p><p>"Exactly," Bokuto smiled triumphantly, "Which was pretty funny,"</p><p>"I can imagine," Hinata laughed.</p><p>"Omi-omi! That bastard! Making me his worst memory!" Atsumu complained, the other two laughed at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on! Let's go watch Omi-san's match!" Hinata said, "It's about to end!" the three watched the end of the match, although Atsumu didn't get a new best memory.</p><p>"I have an idea, well since Sakusa-kun gets your pain Tsum-tsum," Bokuto smirked as he went in to tickle Atsumu.</p><p>"Bokkun! Stop!" Atsumu tried to say between laughs. Sakusa glared at the three.</p><p>"Looks like Omi-san's getting tickled!" Hinata giggled.</p><p>"I hate you three," Sakusa said as he joined them, smacking Bokuto off of Atsumu.</p><p>"Hey Omi-kun! I felt that too!" Atsumu pouted.</p><p>"I'm just going to say, this'll make tickle fights interesting," Hinata continued to laugh.</p><hr/><p>It was the quarter-finals and Atsumu was stuck in a mental tug of war over which soulmate he should go watch. In the end he decided to go watch Bokuto's because he knew the least about Bokuto, suddenly Atsumu was hit with a new worst memory. It seemed like Bokuto had also felt what Hinata was going through as the two made eye contact. Atsumu rushed off to see if Hinata was okay. When he got there, Atsumu saw Hinata getting dragged off the court. Soon Atsumu had gotten close enough to talk to Kageyama, "Oi Kageyama-kun, what happened?"</p><p>"Dumbass collapsed, turns out he has a fever," Kageyama replied.</p><p>"Dammit," Atsumu cursed. He sighed, realising that he wouldn't be able to do anything, he then returned to Bokuto's match.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Bokuto asked Atsumu after his match.</p><p>"Shoukkun's got a fever, collapsed and shit," Atsumu explained.</p><p>"Oh," Bokuto's face fell, "Think we can visit him later?"</p><p>"Better be fucking able to,"</p><p>"Oh shit,"</p><p>"What Bokkun?"</p><p>"Sakusa-kun lost his match too,"</p><p>"Shit. No way!"</p><p>"Yes way!"</p><p>"Yer joking Bokkun! I know Omi-omi semi well, and I've played Itachiyama. They wouldn't just lose like that,"</p><p>"I think it had something to do with their setter having a foot injury,"</p><p>"But still!"</p><p>"They lost, and I know because I got a new worst memory,"</p><p>"Now who do we comfort?"</p><p>"Both?"</p><p>"Both,"</p><p> </p><p>The two went to Sakusa, tried to cheer him up a bit and then dropped the bombshell of Hinata's fever before the three tried to visit him only to find that he was asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bokuto: feels Hinata collapse and can't do anything about it because he's in the middle of a match<br/>Atsumu: sees Hinata's memory of the collapse and rushes to check on him<br/>Sakusa: Continues match unaware of what's happening </p><p>On an unrelated note, I'm up for suggestions of side ships. It could be two characters are each other soulmates and do/don't know it; or two characters who aren't soulmates but are still together; or anything really.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Final Organ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So classes..... Heh heh heh... Sorry this took so long but classes are a thing and they take up a lot of time :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ohohoho," Tanaka cackled at practise one day, the team was working hard to make it back to nationals after losing to Date Tech in the finals, "You second years have <em>that</em> lesson today,"</p><p>"Eh?" Kageyama replied.</p><p>"Finally!" Hinata cheered, "I need to tell them,"</p><p>"Who?" Nishinoya asked, however Hinata was already focused on what was on his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>I'm finding out about the final organ today!</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Time to see what you've all been hiding from me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I would have told ya Shoukkun! But the other two won't let me!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>He was too young!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>He baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Omi-omi, pls never say that again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>He</p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Say it one more time and I'll hurt myself!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Try me bitch</p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>He baby</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Fuck you!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Fuck you</p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>U seriously punched yourself in the balls for revenge</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Sure, go destroy your dick in your own time</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Why does it always end in those two fighting?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>I bet his is dysfunctional and he gets sensations from this</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I don't!</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>BOKKUN!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Hm?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>You know I can feel you doing *that*</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I swear to god if you cause me to make a mess in class I will come and kill you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Pls don't! I have to feel that!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Is he?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>GROSS!</p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>DEGENERATE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>:)))</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Oh, we're talking about *that*</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>How do you guys feel it?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Omi-kun can't yet cause he's too young</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>But soon he'll feel the wrath of big daddy over here</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Pls never say that again</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>But soon he'll fell the wrath of big daddy over here</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>I'm not his soulmate anymore, bye guys</p><p> </p><p>"Boke! Let's go!" Kageyama shouted as the two ran to their class.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, today's lesson is one I'm sure your upperclassmen have told you all about," the teacher said, "We will be learning about the final organ. The Pleasure Organ, does anyone have any prior knowledge on it?" Hinata raised his hand, "Hinata-kun,"</p><p>"It can sometimes make you feel the touches you give your soulmate," Hinata said.</p><p>"That's right," the teacher said, "Although that's not it's main purpose. It's main purpose is to provide extra sensation and pleasure during sexual intercourse and other related actions," Hinata reached for his phone.</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Bokuto-san</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Are you jerking off?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>No comment</p><p> </p><p>"It will begin developing after your half birthday mark, expect to go through periods of longing, increased sexual desires and more extreme emotions. The organ will become fully functional after your eighteenth birthday," the teacher explained, "Once it functions when you have sexual intercourse with your soulmate you will get a stronger feeling of pleasure and stronger sensations in your reproductive organs. Additionally, your soulmate will feel this due to it affecting your neurons and pain organ,"</p><p>"So sex becomes more intense?" a student asked.</p><p>"Yes," the teacher answered with a sigh, "If you start... <em>Pleasuring </em>yourself, then your soulmate will also feel this, and go through the process as well, their body also getting aroused and potentially orgasming, and after your pleasure organ fully develops you can also feel your soulmate doing this"</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>You are!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Bokkun... Stop pls</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I'm about to fucking cum and I'm in maths</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>People will think I get off of maths or the creepy pedo teacher</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Go to the toilet! I need this!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>I regret meeting you two. Hinata-kun, want to forget about them and just have one soulmate?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Pls</p><p> </p><p>"Like Hinata-kun said earlier, this can sometimes extend into touches of your soulmate. You will get the sensation of your touch, and if it pleasures you enough your soulmate will also feel the touch again through their pain organ. It will feel strange at first, but you will get used to it,"</p><p> </p><p>"How was it?" Tanaka teased the second years.</p><p>"Yamaguchi-kun wouldn't stop giggling throughout the whole lesson," Tsukishima tsked.</p><p>"Tsukki! You know why!" Yamaguchi wheezed.</p><p>"I can't believe that was what they couldn't tell me," Hinata sighed.</p><p>"They?" Yachi asked, "The third years?"</p><p>"Nah, my soulmates," Hinata answered, realising that he had developed Atsumu's habit of saying 'nah' instead of 'no'.</p><p>"Soulmates?" everyone else apart from Kageyama asked Hinata.</p><p>"Dumbass is hogging three soulmates," Kageyama answered, "All of whom also play volleyball and were at nationals last year,"</p><p>"Whoa! Cool!" Nishinoya shouted, "Who? Who! Who! Who!"</p><p>"Not saying," Hinata stuck out his tongue.</p><p>"We'll find out," Nishinoya and Tanaka declared.</p><p> </p><p>"So who doesn't know their soulmates?" Hinata asked the other four members of the club that were in his year.</p><p>"Only you know yours," Kageyama pointed out.</p><p>"Who are they?" Yachi asked.</p><p>"Hmm. Why should I tell you guys?" Hinata teased the others.</p><p>"Because we're friends?" Yachi suggested.</p><p>"Because you already told Kageyama-kun?" Yamaguchi added.</p><p>"I don't care if you do or don't," Tsukishima shrugged.</p><p>"Okay! Atsumu-san, Sakusa-san and Bokuto-san!" Hinata squealed.</p><p>"Oh no," Tsukishima sighed, "You made me feel bad for someone,"</p><p>"Who?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Sakusa-san. He got lumped in with three idiots," Tsukishima answered.</p><p>"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Hinata pouted, "And at least I know who my soulmates are!"</p><p>"Since when did knowing who your soulmates are equate to intelligence?" Tsukishima raised his eyebrows at Hinata.</p><p>"Well, you'll understand once you find them," Hinata said.</p><p>"Sure, I'll entertain your ideas for a bit," Tsukishima scoffed, "There I entertained them, and chose to ignore them,"</p><p>"Hmph! Come on! Give us details!" Hinata pouted.</p><p>"Yeah! Give us details Tsukki!" Yamaguchi joined in.</p><p>"Ugh fine," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "What do I have to do?"</p><p>"Best memory?" Yachi suggested. </p><p>"Fine. Something about them getting the top prize at a festival," Tsukishima answered.</p><p>"Didn't Nishinoya-senpai say he did something like that?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"No," the other four shook their heads at him.</p><p>"I think it was last place that he got," Hinata said, trying his best to remember, "Oh well. Okay, Tsukishima-kun what about the worst memory?"</p><p>"From ages ago, I barely remember it," Tsukishima shrugged.</p><p>"Lucky, Atsumu-san is always getting new ones," Hinata sighed, "Almost all of them are about Osamu-san beating him in something,"</p><p>"I guess you must have just got the worse twin," Yamaguchi snickered.</p><p>"I think Atsumu-san's the better twin," Kageyama said.</p><p>"Yeah but he's a setter, you're a setter," Yachi pointed out, "Plus he's Hinata-kun's soulmate and Hinata-kun is your friend,"</p><p>"Well it's not fair that we only interrogate myself. Can't you latch onto someone else in the room," Tsukishima said.</p><p>"Who should the next victim be?" Hinata thought carefully, "I'll tell you tomorrow,"</p><p> </p><p>"So," Tanaka said to Nishinoya.</p><p>"So," Nishinoya replied.</p><p>"Operation find out who Hinata-kun's three soulmates are," Tanaka boomed.</p><p>"Commence!" Nishinoya shouted back. The two stared blankly at each other.</p><p>"We have no leads," Tanaka groaned.</p><p>"Yeah," Nishinoya sighed, letting his head fall onto the desk with a loud thump.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Omi-omi's 18th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tsumu! It's too fucking early!" Osamu complained as Atsumu rushed up.</p><p>"There's something I need to do!" Atsumu shouted as he ran to the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Fuck you Miya-kun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I'm trying to do the long distance version of that Omi-omi!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Happy birthday Omi-san!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Thx u two, burn in hell Miya-kun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>;p</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Just hurry the fuck up!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>y</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>U got places to be?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>No. But you're taking ages to climax and... ...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Now I'm gonna take longer</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Pls. Just finish!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Since we talk multiple times every day and you three keep jerking off each other, have we crossed the line between friendship and romance?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Hmm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Ooh! I'll date you Shoukkun!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>DON'T STOP!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Me too!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Though, I would date Hinata-kun and maybe even Bokuto-kun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Did you forget who's the daddy here?</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I can decide how long this takes or not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Can't Omi-san just do it himself?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Well he could, but if TsumTsum continues after the release, then round two starts</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Ok... Glad I'm not 18</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Don't remind me!</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>But like, I also can't wait</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>U get me?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Yh</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Omi-omi</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>What? And can you finish yet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>There is a reason that I'm being slow</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Do tell</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>So needy ;)</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Well there's a certain black haired germaphobe who I may or may not want them to punish me and I may or may not imagine that they would be slow on purpose to make me suffer. And damn that would be hot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Degenerate</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>I mean, who wouldn't let Omi-san punish them?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>I would let him ;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>I have officially renounced our soulmateness. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>It's only because Omi-kun wants to be punished himself!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>No it's not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Well then, the three of us can start our relationship and keep Sakusa-kun out of it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>YAY</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>:))))))))</p><p> </p><p>Finally Atsumu finished and Sakusa could actually enjoy his birthday, and the best birthday present: the other three rarely used the groupchat anymore. Instead they made a new one for the three of them.</p><p>Over time Sakusa's only interactions with his soulmates were the shared memories, or in Atsumu's case pain and sensations, and any time they met on the court. Whilst Sakusa felt a bit left out from the start, he figured that it would be for the best since the other three started dating, although he got plenty of Hinata's memories about that.</p><p>Soon Sakusa was more preoccupied with college to even care about what the other three were up to and went about his life. After three quarters of his first year passed Sakusa had a girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I swear to god I'm gonna kill Omi-omi!</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>The lion, the witch and the audacity of this bitch!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>What happened?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>So I get a new best memory from him... Of him getting together with some brunette bitch who has like 0 personality</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>We have been tossed aside!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Tsum-tsum, we've kind of been tossed aside for a while now</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>I think that it's good that he's found love though</p><p> </p><p>Soon it was Sakusa's nineteenth birthday, and this time we wasn't woken by Atsumu. Instead the day went well and soon it was the evening, he had just been out for a meal with his family and had returned to his apartment, "Kiyoomi, welcome back," his girlfriend purred.</p><p>"Aiko? I didn't know that you were here," Sakusa replied, soon he was pinned up against the wall and brought into a sloppy kiss. Soon they were on the bed and clothes had been taken off a long time ago.</p><p> </p><p>"Boke! We're meant to be studying, we have our final exam ever tomorrow!" Kageyama lectured Hinata.</p><p>"I know! I know!" Hinata squirmed, "Damn! Omi-san's girlfriend is good in bed,"</p><p>"What?" Kageyama's mouth fell open.</p><p>"I'm just saying, this second hand sex thing isn't so bad after all," Hinata said, trying to keep his moans to himself.</p><p>"We can take a break," Kageyama suggested before giving Hinata some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Ok. Omi-san's gf - 10/10 in bed. How do I get her #?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>... ikr, when she first did it, that was a best memory and a half</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>:( </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Imagine getting to experience that</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Ooh (sry bout this Shoukkun) but how about we fuck too Bokkun, that way Omi-kun can enjoy himself twice</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>This is like the extreme version of a revenge wank</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>omfg! listen to what Kageyama-kun just asked me!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>What?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Impatient... Tut tut</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>So he said:</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Is Sakusa-san finished having sex? Can we go back to studying now?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>LMAO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Oh yh</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>You feel him doing all that now</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I have to know... Has he ever jerked off whilst you were in class</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>To quote Omi-san</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>DEGENERATE</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>And no. He has not</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Shit! I haven't wished him happy bday yet</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>H A P P Y</p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>B I R T H D A Y</p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>S A K U S A</p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>K I Y O O M I</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Thank you Bokuto-san</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Ya enjoy the birthday wank?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu-san! You know that it was you and Bokuto-san having sex and not you jerking off!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>DEGENERATE</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Just the reaction I was expecting</p><p> </p><p>The sex was already intense for Sakusa, but then it mysteriously got more intense, and wouldn't stop after they finished, "For fucks sake Miya-kun," Sakusa cursed under his breath, "You choose now of all times to also have sex,"</p><p> </p><p>Bokuto was in practise one day when he suddenly got a memory and then ran over to Atsumu and sang, "Ding dong the witch is dead!"</p><p>"What happened Bokkun?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Guess who's dumped?" Bokuto sung.</p><p>"It better not be me or Shoukkun," Atsumu siad gruffly.</p><p>"No it's not! Sakusa-kun's girlfriend!" Bokuto said triumphantly, "Which means, there's hope for us again!"</p><p>"But why?" Atsumu asked, "I'm assuming it has something to do with a bad memory,"</p><p>"Caught her cheating," Bokuto answered.</p><p>"That fucking whore! The audacity of that bitch! To cheat on Omi-kun! I hope she gets STDs from the guy she banged instead of Omi-omi!" Atsumu grumbled.</p><p>"Tsum-tsum! Calm down!" Bokuto tried his best to calm Atsumu down.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Um, Atsumu-san. Are you really that mad about Omi-san's gf cheating on him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>How'd you find out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Well Atsumu-san just got a new worst memory, and it was about finding out about Omi-san's soon to be ex cheating on him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>She shouldn't have! </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>If *I* was dating Omi-omi; I'd never cheat on him! I'd probably be possessive of him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Let's not kid ourselves on. You'd let him be possessive over you</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>BOKKUN!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Is he wrong?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>SHOUKKUN!</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>I thought you of all people would be on my side</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>;P</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>rude</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>but it's true</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Is not! </p><p> </p><p>An hour later Atsumu returned to the chat</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Ok, maybe it is true</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, as as side ship for Kageyama I kind of want it to be with someone at Seijoh (for the angsty feels). I'm between the four who also went to Kitagawa Daiichi (Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi) but then the others exist too. Let me know what you think please. Should I go ahead with Kageyama and the Seijoh pairing idea, and if so with who? Or would you rather he be with someone else?</p><p>And yes, just to clarify, it's been hinted at and said almost explicitly, but Tsukishima and Nishinoya are soulmates, yet neither know it (because even if Tsukishima knew, he'd deny it to be true)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. What's the best way to get one of your soulmates to date you? Play on the same pro team as them!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... This went on a mini hiatus I guess. Whoops. Classes got in the way and I didn't have time for writing or reading fanfic :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aah! I'm finally off to Brazil!" Hinata screamed as he said his goodbyes at the airport. A small crowd had showed up. His mother and sister; the four other members of the volleyball club from his year; various members from the other years; Bokuto and Akaashi; Kenma; and the Miya twins.</p><p>"Alright, even though you may be off in Brazil, and Nishinoya is still travelling the world. We will find out who your soulmates are," Tanaka declared, Tsukishima and Kageyama had to stop themselves from laughing at the situation, unfortunately for them Hinata caught them.</p><p>"Hey stop laughing you two!" Hinata shouted at them, "I'm in an actual relationship with two out of three!"</p><p>"Because the only sensible one out of you four quickly realised to get out whilst he can, which he did," Tsukishima replied.</p><p>"Um Hinata-kun, I think they were more laughing at the fact that Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san haven't managed to figure it out yet, despite the fact that you make no effort to hide it," Yachi explained.</p><p>"Oh," Hinata paused, "Well I don't take anything back!"</p><p>"I have to say, you got a fair turn out," Sawamura said, "Even some old rivals," Sawamura gestured to the twins.</p><p>"I'm only here 'cause Tsumu forced me to come," Osamu added, "Saying somethin' like I'm not letting Omi-omi get all the hoggin' of memories,"</p><p>"I think it works out well," Hinata smiled, "Well if things go well that is. Because Omi-san, the one of us who gets my best memories, is the only one who didn't come,"</p><p>"Oh..." Sawamura muttered in realisation, "So that's why the twins are here," however Tanaka had not been paying attention to the evidence right in front of him.</p><p>"Hey Samu! I'm not wrong!" Atsumu protested, "And don't act like ya didn't choose to come either!"</p><p>"Hey! Don't start talking to Hinata-kun without me!" Bokuto pouted as he ran over, grabbed Hinata by the waist and lifted him up.</p><p>"Bokuto-san!" Hinata giggled.</p><p>"This better not be for too long," Atsumu pouted.</p><p>"Yeah, just when I thought that we could have you joining us," Bokuto said, "You choose to go off to Brazil,"</p><p>"Mm, but beach volleyball! I'm gonna train super hard!" Hinata protested.</p><p>"Ya better do Shoukkun!" Atsumu shouted, "Ya have to join the Jackals when ya get back, remember I said I'd toss for ya. Plus, it's no fun going up against yer soulmate is it now," Bokuto nodded.</p><p>"I know! I will when I get back!" Hinata promised, "Crap! I really need to go guys!" Hinata quickly dismissed his two soulmates as he said his goodbyes to his friends, soon he returned to them, "You guys really didn't need to come to Brazil with me to settle in,"</p><p>"Wait a minute!" Tanaka objected, "You two are going with my precious kohai?"</p><p>"If you'd had listened to their conversation instead of gaping at Shimizu-san then you would understand why," Tsukishima chided him.</p><p>"Can you not argue during my goodbyes!" Hinata shouted at the two. Soon the three got through the check in and began to wait to get through security, with some people recognising Atsumu and Bokuto. Eventually they got on the plane and arrived in Brazil, setting up Hinata's new place. Bokuto took a selfie and posted it to the full soulmate chat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Hinata-kun's landed in Brazil! Still can't believe we're all moving on with life!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Bokuto-san! I've been out of school for a year!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Good luck Hinata-kun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Thx Omi-san!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Pls keep Atsumu unhorny because I'm twelve hours ahead of you lot</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>;)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Restrain him</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>What if I get turned on by that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Then don't</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Atsumu-san: keeps getting horny and gets boners.</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Omi-san: Just don't </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Their relationship in a nutshell</p><p> </p><p>After more unpacking the three called it a day and went out to get take out for dinner. After trying to do a Mission Impossible binge the three fell asleep in some arrangement of bodies.</p><p>In the morning, Hinata was the first up and used the time to admire his two soulmates for a bit, deciding to take <strike>twenty</strike> a photo, he looked at his phone clock and decided to send Sakusa the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Morning Omi-san! </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Wait, it's like evening for you, isn't it?</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Evening Omi-san!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Omi-san</b>
</p><p>What is it this time?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>I mean, surely you can admit that these two are hot</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sent one of the photos.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>They won't know if you admit it, and I won't tell them if you don't want me to</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omi-san</strong>
</p><p>Bokuto-san looks... Okay. Miya-kun looks gross as usual</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Oh... Well I think they're both hot</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omi-san</strong>
</p><p>Well you are dating them, it would be weird if you thought that they were gross and degenerate.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>You still have a year of classes left, right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omi-san</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Cool. What team do you think you'll join after?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omi-san</strong>
</p><p>Hmm... I'd like to join the Schweiden Adlers, I think. Kageyama-kun is a good setter (although you already know this) and Ushijima-san is a very talented player.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>I'm sure you could get onto ANY team Omi-san! Like you're so good! You hit the ball like fwam! Bwam! And like, you were top three in your second year. And you're so good. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Omi-san</strong>
</p><p>Thx</p><p> </p><p>"Shoukkun! It's early!" Atsumu groaned as he woke up, "Who're you texting? Kageyama-kun?"</p><p>"Omi-san," Hinata replied, still more engrossed by his conversation with Sakusa.</p><p>"Hey! I wanna talk to Omi-kun!" Atsumu pouted.</p><p>"Then text him yourself Atsumu-san," Hinata giggled before leaning onto Atsumu as a pillow. Atsumu took a lot of selfies and Hinata could have sworn that he saw Atsumu set one of them as his new phone background. After another fifteen minutes Bokuto woke up too.</p><p>"Come on Tsum-tsum and Hinata-kun! Chop chop! We need to finish unpacking!" Bokuto said energetically.</p><p>"Bokkun! You were the last one up!" Atsumu whined.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the weekend had passed and Hinata was all unpacked, and that meant that Bokuto and Atsumu had to return to Japan. None of them were thrilled about it. Hinata wanted to try and convince them to join him in playing beach volleyball, but he knew they had pro careers to pursue, besides Hinata was training to become a pro player. He needed to train lots so he could join Atsumu and Bokuto on the MSBY Black Jackals. And with technology, Hinata could still stay in touch with them and talk to them.</p><p>Hinata's first night alone was strange, he still had a few days until his roommate moved in so the apartment was empty, something that Hinata wasn't used to. For once Hinata was quite grateful that he could only share Sakusa's pain and sensations, he knew that Bokuto and Atsumu would probably be lying in bed together, maybe even doing things, the two had done that before - to annoy Sakusa, but they still did it. Hinata let out a sigh, he always felt slightly left out from the other two, they were both older and playing on the same team, and he was pretty sure that they lived together, now he had made things even worse by being even further away from them.</p><p>Over time Hinata had adjusted to his new life, getting a job to pay for rent and food (when he didn't sneak the occasional chip from a customer's meal). He'd gotten used to the whole long distance relationship thing.</p><p> </p><p>June came and Hinata met someone unexpected, "Oikawa-san?" Hinata asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Chibi-chan!" Oikawa greeted him.</p><p>"What're you doing here?" Hinata asked him.</p><p>"I could ask you the same thing Chibi-chan," Oikawa answered.</p><p>"I'm playing beach volleyball. So what are you doing here?" Hinata replied.</p><p>"Well I'm playing in Argentina, but my team's in Brazil for a bit," Oikawa answered, Hinata thought back to a conversation he had with Kageyama a while ago about who his soulmate could be.</p><p>"Hey, how about we take a photo," Hinata suggested, after both had many selfies together, with Oikawa spending ages insisting that they get into the best pose that would capture his best angle. After getting the photos, and agreeing to have a quick game with Oikawa, Hinata sent Kageyama a text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Kageyama-kun. Remember when you said that you got that new best memory from your soulmate when they first moved abroad.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>Yes. But it's the middle of the night for me, this better be important</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Did I wake you? Sry! But this is very important! What country did they move to?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>Argentina, I believe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Okay. And what sport do they play?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>Volleyball</p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>They play as a setter at Club Atlético San Juan</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>And what nationality are they?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>Japanese</p><p> </p><p>Hinata sent one of the many photos he now had of Oikawa</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Bingo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>No</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>N</p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>O</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Y</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>E</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>S</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>You always said that you got lots of worst memories about yourself, so you knew that you were close to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>Most of my junior high team hated me. Plus going by that logic it could have been Tsukishima-kun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>No, his is travelling the world. They just landed in Egypt a couple of days ago according to him.</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>No way.</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>It's...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>Nishinoya Yuu</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Eh? No. I was going to say, it was a pharo</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>Boke! Pharos are from the ancient Egyptian time</p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>But isn't Nishinoya-san in Egypt atm?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Well yes, but surely Tsukishima could have figured it out if it was Nishinoya-senpai!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>We all know your abilities of figuring out who soulmates are suck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>The facts line up and show that it is in fact, Oikawa-san for you. And I figured out Bokuto-san! Plus I knew it was one of the Miya twins, just not which one - because they're identical! (well were until the hair dye)</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>And there was no way I was getting Omi-san, since I only share his pain there was no way for me to know!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>For the last time - Oikawa-san is not my soulmate!</p><p>
  <strong>Milk King</strong>
</p><p>I'm going back to sleep</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>He is and you cannot convince me otherwise</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>I'll ask him to see if he knows</p><p> </p><p>"Oikawa-san, do you know who your soulmate is?" Hinata asked, Oikawa scrunched up his face.</p><p>"Yes! They're someone who loves me with all their heart! From the day we first met, we just knew," Oikawa lied about the latter part.</p><p>"Oikawa-san, I can tell you're lying," Hinata sighed, "Do you know them or not?"</p><p>"It's Iwa-chan," Oikawa answered truthfully, "What about you Chibi-chan?"</p><p>"Bokuto-san, Atsumu-san and Omi-san," Hinata announced proudly, "Although Omi-san isn't in a relationship with us... Yet,"</p><p>"Someone's greedy, hogging all the soulmates," Oikawa teased him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oikawa's Minion</strong>
</p><p>I think Hinata-kun may have figured out the fake (but not that is is a fake). Also change my name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kyoken-chan</strong>
</p><p>Why are we doing this? This is a fucking waste of time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Oikawa the Great</strong>
</p><p>Is not!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Iwa-chan</strong>
</p><p>It is to "repair" Shittykawa and Kageyama-kun's relationship and to help Shittykawa figure out who Kageyama-kun's mystery soulmate is</p><p>
  <strong>Iwa-chan</strong>
</p><p>Although I do agree with Kageyama-kun about changing his name</p><p> </p><p>"So," Tanaka started his call with Nishinoya one day in August.</p><p>"So," Nishinoya replied.</p><p>"We still haven't figured out Hinata-kun's soulmates..." Tanaka addressed the biggest issue.</p><p>"Yet," Nishinoya added, "But I'm sure we'll get a clue,"</p><p>"I think I may have it. I took me a while after the incident, but I figured it out," Tanaka said.</p><p>"Who are the three?" Nishinoya asked.</p><p>"I've only got one so far," Tanaka sighed, "But it's the biggest lead we've got so far,"</p><p>"I'll take it," Nishinoya replied.</p><p>"When Hinata-kun left for Brazil, he had quite a big crowd, old friends and rivals. The big part is, Bokuto Koutaro and Miya Atsumu accompany him to Brazil. And recently it's been revealed to the public that the two are in a relationship," Tanaka explained.</p><p>"How is this relevant?" Nishinoya asked, "You said you only found one, so it's not like they're two of his soulmates,"</p><p>"I'm getting there! But when we were at the airport, Miya Osamu was also there. He's starting like some onigiri shop. My theory is that Osamu-kun is one of Hinata-kun's soulmates, couldn't go to Brazil with him and so forced his brother to help Hinata-kun out instead, and Atsumu-kun brought his boyfriend, Bokuto-san, with him and since Bokuto-san is close with Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun wouldn't mind,"</p><p>"Dude! You're like an absolute genius! So one down, two to go! Let's go!" Nishinoya shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day Hinata received a call from Tsukishima, "Tsukishima-kun? What's up?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Two things. First of all, I think I have an idiot as a soulmate," Tsukishima replied.</p><p>"It's not me!" Hinata protested.</p><p>"I never said it was," Tsukishima tsked, "Which leads us onto the second of all, my soulmate got a best memory from incorrectly figuring out one of your soulmates, although they got close,"</p><p>"Who! Wait... Is your soulmate one of Tanaka-senapi or Nishinoya-senpai?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"I hope not," Tsukishima sighed, "Anyway, they thought that it was Osamu-kun, little do they know it's Atsumu-kun,"</p><p>"That's so funny!" Hinata burst out laughing and Tsukishima hung up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Guys. We got the wrong tiwn!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>What!</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>No you didn't!</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>We've proved that it's me!</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Besides, you got lucky that you got me. Samu would be way worse</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>*Better</p><p> </p><p><strong> <em>OmiOmi </em> </strong> <em>added <strong>Miya Osamu </strong>and removed <strong>TsumTsum</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>lmao</p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>But it is Atsumu-kun, both Hinata-kun and myself have seen Osamu-kun in the shared memories.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Well yh, but Tsukishima-kun's soulmate got a best memory for (incorrectly) "figuring" out that one of my soulmates is Osamu-san</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Tsukki's soulmate? OOOOOOOH WHO?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>No-one really knows. Kageyama-kun keeps saying that it's Nishinoya-senpai, but Tsukishima-kun would have known, right?</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>But after this... Maybe it is Nishinoya-senpai.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Osamu</strong>
</p><p>Probably is</p><p>
  <strong>Miya Osamu</strong>
</p><p>So which two other ppl are we gonna pretend are our soulmates to trick them</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>I volunteer my cousin</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Akaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaashi would be up for it</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Nope, not Akaashi-san</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Why not?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>I just got Tanaka-senpai's "findings" sent to me by him, Akaashi-san was at the airport when I went to Brazil, and unlike Osamu-san he doesn't have as solid a reason to not come to Brazil</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Osamu</strong>
</p><p>Suna-kun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>OmiOmi</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Eh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Osamu</strong>
</p><p>He's teammates with Komori-kun - that could be seen as a soulmate thing and that means he has the same alibi as Komori-kun for not showing up at the airport - a match. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>That's genius!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>So I have a Skype call with Tanaka-senpai later today (he refuses to get Discord), call me then</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Osamu</strong>
</p><p>Even better, I'll get Suna-kun to join us</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Pls record this Hinata-kun</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>dw I will!</p><p> </p><p>"So you saw the evidence didn't you," Tanaka started the call with.</p><p>"Yeah," Hinata replied, eating the food he had just microwaved, soon he got the call from Osamu, "Gimme a sec please,"</p><p>"Sure," Tanaka shrugged.</p><p>"Hey Osamu-san! What's up? You don't usually call around now," Hinata said.</p><p>"You can put it on speakerphone if you want," Tanaka laughed.</p><p>"Osamu-san, are you fine with me putting you on speakerphone?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Sure," Osamu replied.</p><p>"Okay, Osamu-san's on speakerphone now Tanaka-senpai," Hinata said.</p><p>"Oh, did I pick a bad time to call," Osamu said apologetically.</p><p>"It's fine, I'm just on a Skype call with Tanaka-senpai, you remember him, right?" Hinata explained, although Osamu was fully aware.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll keep the whole soulmate thing on the low," Tanaka said, "We only figured it out today,"</p><p>"You still have two to go!" Hinata pointed out.</p><p>"Rin! Shouyou-kun's on the phone!" Osamu shouted, acting fairly convincingly to fool Tanaka.</p><p>"Hm, oh," Suna said over the phone, his acting unconvincing, "Hi Shouyou-kun," Hinata tried his best not to get flustered.</p><p>"Hi Rintaro-san," Hinata replied meekly, he wasn't expecting first names, but Osamu had probably planned this.</p><p>"And he's gone back to watching TV," Osamu sighed.</p><p>"Is he with?" Hinata continued the act.</p><p>"Yeah, well they're always together," Osamu answered, "So how's Brazil?"</p><p>"Good, anyway Tanaka-senpai how's your new job?" Hinata returned to the Skype call.</p><p>"Good. So. Is Suna Rintaro another one?" Tanaka asked eagerly.</p><p>"Aw man, I let that one slip," Hinata faked chuckling easily. After the call ended Tanaka quickly messaged Nishinoya about his new information.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Buddah</strong>
</p><p>The second one is Suna Rintaro</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rolling Thunder</strong>
</p><p>How did you find out?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Buddah</strong>
</p><p>So I had a Skype call with Hinata-kun tonight, and Osamu-kun called him so I said it's fine, put it on speaker. Then Suna-kun joins in - and they're all on first name basis. Still slightly formal, but they probably haven't gone too romantic yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rolling Thunder</strong>
</p><p>One to go. We're almost there</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saltyshima</strong>
</p><p>Hinata-kun, the misinformation continues.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lil' Giant</strong>
</p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saltyshima</strong>
</p><p>The idiot soulmate of mine got yet another best memory, from getting a text about who your "second" soulmate is - last time I checked one of your soulmates was not Suna Rintaro</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lil' Giant</strong>
</p><p>I hate to say this but...</p><p>
  <strong>Lil' Giant</strong>
</p><p>Kageyama-kun was right</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>King</strong>
</p><p>Of course I am!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lil' Giant</strong>
</p><p>Tsukishima-kun, your soulmate is Nishinoya-senpai</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>King</strong>
</p><p>See I was right!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saltyshima</strong>
</p><p>Ew no.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SryTsukki</strong>
</p><p>Tsukki? You've gone quiet</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Nervous Breakdown</strong>
</p><p>Um guys, has anyone seen Nishinoya-san's rant in the old team group chat</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>SryTsukki</strong>
</p><p>Oh... Apparently his soulmate just got a worst memory figuring out that it was him. Rip</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saltyshima</strong>
</p><p>How do I swap soulmates?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lil' Giant</strong>
</p><p>You could swap with Kageyama-kun, he has Oikawa-san as his</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>King</strong>
</p><p>Boke! Do not!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lil' Giant</strong>
</p><p>Do so!</p><p>
  <strong>Lil' Giant</strong>
</p><p>Like yh he said it was Iwaizumi-san... But still</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Saltyshima</strong>
</p><p>Fuck it, I'd take Kunimi-kun over Nishinoya-san any day</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>King</strong>
</p><p>You said you wouldn't say. We were going to trick Hinata-kun!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lil' Giant</strong>
</p><p>You were going to what?</p><p> </p><p>Over a year had passed and Sakusa was considering where he would go next, so far he had been reached out to by several teams, but he was leaning towards the MSBY Black Jackals, then Komori told him not to, so Sakusa went for it. Soon Sakusa was on the team and on his way to his first practise.</p><p>A week back it had been announced to the team that they would have a new member joining them, so Bokuto and Atsumu were aware that there would be somebody new joining them, and this time around their age, "Wonder who'll it'll be," Bokuto said as the two made their way to practise.</p><p>"Dunno Bokkun," Atsumu replied.</p><p>Sakusa was on his way to the Jackal's gym when he saw Bokuto and Atsumu and immediately regretted joining the team. Suffice to say, Bokuto got a new worst memory, turned around to try and find Sakusa, gave up and then said, "I know who it is!"</p><p>"Who?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Not saying!" Bokuto smiled smugly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Hinata-kun, help me</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hinata-kun</strong>
</p><p>What's up Omi-san?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>So I joined the MSBY Black Jackals. You can understand the rest</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hinata-kun</strong>
</p><p>Good luck Omi-san! I'll tell the other two to play nice!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Guys, play nice</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Eh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Wait! Did he tell you?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>You already know Bokuto-san?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Worst memory</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>WAIT! Is the new member Omi-kun?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Yep</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Yh</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>NEways</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Don't scare Omi-san off the team is all I'm saying</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Understood!</p><p> </p><p>"Are ya excited? Cause I am," Atsumu said as he and Bokuto entered the locker room.</p><p>"It's our chance - a sign from fate!" Bokuto replied, the two saw Sakusa. Their eyes glistened as they prepared to pounce.</p><p>"But Shoukkun said to play nice," Atsumu pointed out before Meian could restrain them, "Guess we'll leave him alone... <em>For now</em>,"</p><p>"Let me know if they do anything," Meian said to Sakusa, "Because they will do something,"</p><p>"We're not that bad!" Bokuto protested.</p><p>"They are," the rest of the team said.</p><p> </p><p>After practise the two approached Sakusa, "Omi-omi!" Atsumu was the first to speak, "Long time no see!"</p><p>"Not long enough," Sakusa replied.</p><p>"Hey," Atsumu pouted. Sakusa got out his phone and ignored the two.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>ghasdjkf</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hinata-kun</strong>
</p><p>Huh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Why is Atsumu-kun's pout ilegally cute?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hinata-kun</strong>
</p><p>Ikr! He does it way too often too!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Oh no. I'm going to die soon then from all the cuteness :(</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hinata-kun</strong>
</p><p>You'll be fine Omi-san</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Good news (but do NOT tell Omi-san that I told you guys this)</p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Omi-san finds Atsumu-san's pout cute. We're on track to getting him back!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Whoo!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>No need to thank me guys ;)</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Not my fault Omi-kun finally appreciates my good looks</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>Although...</p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>How come you talk to Omi-omi so much Shoukkun?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>Dunno</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TsumTsum</strong>
</p><p>BETRAYAL</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Shoukkun</strong>
</p><p>He He He</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa grew to tolerate the two as they learnt to respect Sakusa's boundaries, soon Sakusa made the starting order and had his first match. After the match Atsumu approached him, "Told ya my sets are the best," Atsumu said with a smug smile.</p><p>"They are good," Sakusa replied, "And?"</p><p>"Well, I know a certain spiker who wears the number fifteen jersey got a best memory because of them," Atsumu smirked.</p><p>"And?" Sakusa asked, was he not allowed to appreciate that Atsumu was a good setter?</p><p>"Told ya so," was all Atsumu said before he walked off to join Bokuto. Sakusa felt a pang in his heart, who let Miya Atsumu be that good looking. Sakusa clicked on the contact he last messaged, assuming that it was Hinata ask he probably talked to him early in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Miya Atsumu should be illegal</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>Eh? What did he do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Exist</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>Ah</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokkun</strong>
</p><p>Lol. once again Tsum-tsum's pissed off Sakuas-kun</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighed as he decided not to bother to text Hinata as well, although he did have to admit, Bokuto certainly also had a glow up. Maybe Sakusa was willing to give them a second chance</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Like who allowed him to be so hot? </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>Oh, I thought he pissed you off again. lol</p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>Talk to him!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>NO</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>Yes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Fine</p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>But... What should I talk about?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Bokuto-san</strong>
</p><p>Dunno. Just ask to go out to a cafe or something. Say you want to give him a second chance to get to know him, or smth</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Me</strong>
</p><p>Good plan</p><p> </p><p>Soon Sakusa rejoined the Jackals as they prepared to leave, Bokuto gave him a wink as Sakusa walked over to Atsumu, "Hey, want to hang out this weekend?"</p><p>"Sure," Atsumu shrugged before smirking, "Aw! Did Omi-omi get another best memory from that?"</p><p>"I don't know, you're the one who gets those," Sakusa pointed out.</p><p>"I'll let you in on a secret... He did," Atsumu chuckled. Sakusa went over to Bokuto.</p><p>"His laugh will be the death of me. At least that's a good way to go," Sakusa said to Bokuto.</p><p>"Agreed," Bokuto nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"So, why do you suddenly want to hang out with me Omi-kun?" Atsumu asked as he and Sakusa went on their unofficial date (both were mentally referring to it as one).</p><p>"Bokuto-san said to give you a second chance, and I figured that maybe I should since we're now teammates," Sakusa explained.</p><p>Meanwhile Bokuto was squealing to Hinata over the phone, explaining how Atsumu just got a new best memory over Sakusa considering talking to him.</p><p>"So, Hinata's coming back in a month," Atsumu explained, "Wanna join Bokkun and myself in helping him move? He's getting a temp place in Osaka before his tryouts,"</p><p>"Of course he'd be trying to come here," Sakusa laughed, "Well he'll easily get a spot,"</p><p>"Huh?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"I get his best memories, remember. I've been seeing all the progress he's been making," Sakusa sighed as he explained, "Sure, I'll join you guys," Sakusa made up his mind, he would confess to the three of them when Hinata had returned. Bokuto had been nothing but kind to Sakusa when he first joined, and once Sakusa got more comfortable around him then Bokuto revealed that he actually had a very good sense of humour. Hinata had been the one to stay in touch with Sakusa the most and radiated positivity. Then there was Atsumu, who wasn't as bad as Sakusa thought, actually he was quite good - hot too. Not that the other two weren't either, Hinata certainly benefitted from a beach tan and Bokuto had developed into an even more muscular build.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the month passed and the three went to the airport to greet Hinata, this time round Hinata had asked for a more private gathering rather than all his friends and family who could make it, and so it was his mother, Natsu, Kageyama, Bokuto, Atsumu and Kenma. With Bokuto and Atsumu waiting in their car for him, hopefully. But knowing them they would probably try to greet him earlier. Hinata stepped off the plane with plenty of butterflies in his stomach, what if Bokuto and Atsumu had moved on from him? What if there had been a mix up with all his furniture and none of it had arrived? Hinata tried to calm himself down as he went through customs and baggage reclaim. Soon he was in the arrivals lobby looking at the four people that had arrived, meaning that Atsumu and Bokuto had actually kept their word and were in the car.</p><p> </p><p>"How surprised do ya think Shoukkun'll be?" Atsumu asked the other two in the car, "Ya haven't been getting too excited about this, right Bokkun?"</p><p>"I'm just saying, Sakusa-kun'll be getting a new best memory I think," Bokuto replied, "I've tried my best to keep this on the down low,"</p><p> </p><p>Hinata greeted everyone with hugs as his mother fussed over him. Soon after a lot of welcome backs, Hinata grabbed his bags and tried to find where Bokuto parked his car. Eventually Hinata found the car but saw it to be empty, "WELCOME BACK!" Atsumu and Bokuto shouted at Hinata as Sakusa waved at him.</p><p>"Omi-san too?" Hinata asked, "You managed to convince him to come too?"</p><p>"Not even a: I missed you Tsumu!" Atsumu pouted.</p><p>"Aw I did miss you a lot Atsumu-san!" Hinata said, suddenly the weather decided to force the four to do something as it started to rain.</p><p>"Quick, let's get Hinata-kun's bags in the boot and ourselves back in the car," Bokuto said, the four hurried to do what Bokuto said. Soon they were sat in the car, catching up.</p><p>"Can I say something?" Sakusa asked, it was finally time.</p><p>"Go ahead Omi-san," Hinata smiled at him.</p><p>"I like you guys a lot, and I think I'm ready to be in a relationship with you three," Sakusa said.</p><p>"Finally!" Atsumu cheered.</p><p>"Whooo!" Bokuto screamed.</p><p>"Yes!" Hinata shouted, all four shared a best memory at once, and quickly discussed it after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>